


Endurance

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: ccbingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's job is waiting for things to happen, even in worst case scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills the "sharing a bed" square for my Clint/Coulson bingo card.

He waits, breathing through the pain and counting the minutes. Clint usually likes silence, it means there are no interruptions and he can do his job. This silence isn't anything good. At least when there were screams Clint knew the other man was still alive. There's been nothing, not even the usual strangled muffled shouts.

The door opens with a grating noise, metal scraping harshly over the concrete floor. The guards thrust Phil in unceremoniously and Clint barely catches his dead weight before the doors shuts and they're left in the dark again. He staggers and drags Phil the six steps to the mattress on the floor.

Setting him down drags a groan of pain from the agent and Clint blows out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. “Steady now,” He murmurs, hand going to cradle Phil's cheek out of instinct. “I've got you.” The man coughs and more than a few wet flecks land on Clint's hand. He sucks in a sharp breath and wishes he could see the damage.

It seems to be the rule that they're given a few hours respite before the next session. So Clint lays down next to Phil carefully, one hand on the back of his neck as the older man presses his cheek against Clint's shoulder and slumps into unconsciousness. Clint tangles their legs together on the thin mattress for some semblance of normality and to save space. He ignores the pain in his ribs, in his heart. As long as he can feel Phil's chest rise with each shallow breath, Clint can stay calm. The man is a warm presence next to him, breath tickling the side of his neck and Clint tries to rest. He tries not to clutch Phil too tightly to him.

He doesn't dwell on how it will be his turn when the door opens again.


End file.
